No Difference
by Iced Rain
Summary: When a young kunoichi suffers abuse from her father, the 3rd lets her stay in Konohagure. What trouble arises when she does? Will she find love or should she have just stayed in her own village? Oc X Itachi at some point in the future. Hints of OC X 3rd
1. READ THIS FIRST

**No Difference **

**Background Info:**

**Hm, Alrighty! It's Iced Rain telling you guys about my first story. I must tell you now, that it will be very long, incase you don't mind. It will be about my OC, Aaya Shijihiro and how she overcame being a female ninja and her hard times… how she will have no more times because she… I won't spoil it for you! I will have tons of OC's. Let's start now. By the way, it takes place in a made up village, made by me of course. It is the Village among the Clouds. Here's a little background info on all the stuff included in the story. Pairings? You might ask. Well, all of them are gonna be OC X Blank. Well there is going to be a bit of everything! OC X Genma, Kakashi, Itachi, the 3rd, and that's about it unless I add some more later! XP**

**Aaya Shijihiro- The only girl born into her family. She is the depressed daughter of the Cloud Village's leader, Kazuma Shijihiro. She is an outcast and doesn't like being told what to do. Quite frankly, she doesn't wish she was born. She also uses a transformation jutsu to turn into a boy so she can train in the academy with the rest of the boys. She also has four other brothers: Kazai, Ryo, Shamiza, and Shima. They are all older than her. She has black hair and red eyes.**

**Kazuma Shijihiro- The leader of the Cloud Village. He does not approve the Kunoichi's fighting abilities and style so he made it illegal for any girl entering the academy. He has five kids and a wife, although he is not every loyal to her. He has an explosive temper and does not like to be argued with. To get out his frustrations, he hits Aaya, and she keeps it secret until The Hokage asks her.**

**Mika Shijihiro- Kazuma's wife. She constantly worries about Aaya and she usually doesn't like to get into arguments. She cannot fight, although she does know about Aaya going into the academy as a guy. **

**Ryo, Shamiza, and Shima: with Ryo being the oldest, then Shamiza, then Shima, then Kazai, most of them have the same point of view, except Kazai. Ryo is more of the silent type and Shamiza and Shima just usually follow. They can fight and they constantly make fun of Aaya's depression.**

**Kazai- The youngest of the brothers is the closest to Aaya. Aaya confesses all her thoughts to Kazai and he does not tell anyone. Kazai loves Aaya (As a Sister, Geez) and would do anything to protect her. Even if it means standing up to his own father to prevent him from hurting Aaya. Kazai, being the most lovable one, is also the most emotionless one of the five children.**

**Cloud Village- A Village constantly surrounded by fog who's leader is Aaya's dad, Kazuma. There are only male ninjas and female ones are not allowed, as laws made by Kazuma follow. The Cloud Village also has tight connections with all the other villages, with no enemies.**

**Usagi: A Very pale kid, with white hair who is Aaya's best friend. He constantly stays by her side, sometimes popping out of shadows. Like Kazai, he will protect Aaya at all costs. Like Aaya, he is also an outcast and does not speak much, at least in front of other people. But when he does speak, something rude usually come out of him mouth. He lost his parents and lives outside of Aaya's house in secret. At night, Aaya allows him to sleep on the couch in her room, instead of outside.**

**Kyo- Shijihiro's Man-Servant, who is usually dark and scary. Usually saying nothing and agrees to whatever they tell him to do. He eventually saves Aaya from Kazuma's abuse.**

**Time Period- This story takes place 26 years before Naruto was born. So, the Hokage will be kind of young. **

**The Villages- At the time, all villages were allies with no enemies. But as the story progresses, it will follow the plot of the series!**


	2. Birth

**Chapter One: Birth**

"**Isn't she beautiful, dear?" Mika said to Kazuma as she cuddled the baby.**

"**But, it's a baby GIRL. I don't have girls in my family. They cannot carry on our family name. Plus, she won't be able to fight. That's just a waste of a birth. Now, when all village leaders come over today, what can I brag about? " Kazuma said highly frustrated. Then, his servant, Kyo entered the room.**

"………**Sir your gets have arrived and are in the meeting room."**

"**Ok. I'll be back at dinner, and I expect it to be fixed for all of us." Kazuma said leaving the room.**

"**Yes. But about the fighting stereotype, that's not for certain. I feel a strong energy inside of her. I can feel that she is a fighter. This "her", will be named Aaya, Aaya Shijihiro." Mika said talking to herself while putting the baby to sleep.**

**-In the Meeting Room-**

"**So Kazuma, how'd your wife's birth come along?" Sarutobi asked taking a seat next to him.**

"**Horrible, I got a baby girl this time." Kazuma said putting his head down.**

"**I don't see why that's so bad Kazuma, female ninjas will only make your country's defenses stronger and more populated." The Kazekage pointed out.**

"**But, women were not made for fighting! They were made so that they can carry on our legacy of us men! Plus, they can just stay in the kitchen where they belong. Adding another female to the family will only lessen the burden on my wife. Another plus, they're too emotional for battle! Let me tell you, if my baby girl EVER disobeys me, I'd …." Kazuma said trying to defend his judgment. **

"**You Will NOT lay one hand on her, unless it's to comfort her. There will be no child abuse, you hear me?" Sarutobi started to pick a fight.**

"**Whose village do you think you are in and who do you think you're talking to!?" Kazuma started to fight back.**

"**You cannot, will not, and should not hit her! Take out your frustrations on an enemy not your own blood. Maybe that's why your position in the village was inherited, by a draw of luck, because from my point of view, the only position you need is to be dead." Sarutobi said getting up and leaving.**

"**Curse Him! The Nerve of that guy!" Kazuma said.**

"**Well he does have a point, though." They all agreed upon.**

"**You better not start a war against him Kazuma! We all know your temper can flare higher than a forest fire, but he's right you know. If you hit her, one day she will eventually hit you back." The Kazekage continued. With that said, their short meeting was over. **

"**This is all… HER fault!" Kazuma growled.**

**-At Night-**

"**Listen, this is your baby sister. Her name is Aaya. I expect you to treat her kindly. Especially, in this stage of life. She is helpless and defenseless, especially against your father. Please protect her." Mika said to her sons.**

"**A baby sister…" Ryo, Shima, and Shamiza started to complain.**

"**Don't let your father's words influence you." Mika Started.**

"**Mother. Please do not worry. I will protect her, since she is my sister, from all harm. By any means necessary. Even if it means standing up to father." Kazai admitted.**

**Kazuma slammed the door as he entered his house.**

"**Uh… dear, something wrong? Where are the…." Mika started but Kazuma stopped her. **

"**They all left! Are you stupid!? If something wasn't wrong, would I be slamming doors, you idiot!? They all left because of that stupid baby of yours!" Kazuma growled, again.**

"**That baby of mine is also yours! Do not forget that! And that baby of ours has a name! It's Aaya!" Mika said in defense but then Kazuma slapped her.**

"**Do not back-talk me, woman. You are lucky that I'm even letting you live in my house!" Kazuma started to argue.**

"**Dad." Kazai started to defend him mother.**

"**What."**

"**Please refrain from hurting mother, more than you already did. She is still weak from her earlier delivery." Kazai started, a bit emotionless. **

"**You!"**

"**I should tell you now that I have sworn to protect Baby Aaya even if it means standing up to you. I am not scared of you father. You may have a higher position than me in this village, but if you harm Aaya, you will be as low as a beggar." Kazai defended.**

"**You! Mika! You've said something to them didn't you! Listen, I'll deal with you later." Kazuma left out the door.**

"**Kazai, you really shouldn't have stepped in like that. Father could have…" Ryo began.**

"**If I didn't who else would. Who are you to tell me what I can do and cannot do? What else am I supposed to do? Stand here and watch my mother get abused? Maybe you would, but I don't live that kind of style." Kazai started to attack his brother with harsh words.**

"**Who needs other people when you are just supposed to protect yourself, and only yourself? That's at least, my one lifeline to follow." Ryo said getting serious.**

"**Believe what you may, and I say what I will, but hear me out. You will not touch Aaya, ever. None of you. If you keep thinking like that, you're going to end up dead." Kazai said picking up Aaya and walking towards his room, eventually slamming and locking the door.**

"**This baby is bringing lots of trouble to the family, you know." Shima said.**

"**True, but, he is right." Mika said leaving through the door.**

"**Mother, where are you going?" Ryo asked.**

"**It's not safe here, tonight anyway. I'm sure Aaya will be perfectly capable in Kazai's hands. However, in the meantime, tell your father, I'm leaving." Mika said gathering her stuff.**

"**When will you be back?" Questioned Ryo.**

"**Never, I'm leaving for good. I love you all, but I just can't stand this abuse anymore. Tell Kazai and Aaya that I'm sorry."**

"**But mother… you can't!" Ryo said stopping him mom. "You, yourself told us that Aaya is defenseless and needs protection, so why do you leave to make her more vulnerable!? If you really meant what you said, you would take her with you." Ryo said glaring at his mom.**

"**No. Sorry, I can't! I can't take this anymore." She said running out the door, leaving her family behind.**


	3. Meetings

**Chapter Two: Meetings**

"**Big Brother Kazai…can I ask you something?" Aaya said playing with her brother's weapons in his room.**

"**Hm? Sure. Ask away." **

"**Where did mommy go?" **

"**She… Listen Aaya, I'm not going to lie to you. She left us, she is never coming back. If I were you, I'd stop calling her mommy and call her gold digger. You are only suffering like this because she married father for his money. A four year old kid like you shouldn't have to deal with these things." Kazai said ashamed. He was now 14 and took care of his sister for four straight years in a row. **

"**But… mommy…"**

"**Quite frankly, I'm still surprised you still remember her. I'd forget her if I were you. Besides, we'd better stop this conversation soon. We can't get too emotional for father's annual Leaders Meeting. You don't remember what happened last time. Also, you will be helping serve them the food."**

"**Um, ok!" Aaya gleefully leaped off the bed and hugged her brother before leaving to get dressed.**

**-At the Meeting Room-**

"**Aaya, I need you to give each person one of these plates. Got it?" Kazuma said handing her two plates in each hand.**

"**Ok. I will try my best, Lord Kazuma." Aaya said addressing her father formally.**

**As Aaya handed each person a plate, she ran out of plates when she reached Sarutobi.**

"**Um, I'm sorry Lord Hokage Sir… I mean Lord Hokage-Dono! I will be back with your food soon! Please forgive the misfortune!" Aaya said apologizing and bowing to him on the floor.**

"**Child, there is no need for you to apologize to me. Get Up ff The Floor. You must be Aaya, Kazuma's Daughter." Sarutobi smiled.**

"**Um, yes! You know me, Mi Lord!?" Aaya Asked.**

"**AAYA! I DID NOT ORDER YOU TO TALK TO THE LEADERS! WHY DOESN'T HE HAVE ANY FOOD! GO DO YOUR JOB!" Kazuma yelled at the young girl.**

"**Please forgive me father! I'm sorry!" Aaya said a bit scared.**

"**Don't be sorry just don't do it again, and stop crying! No offspring of mine cries."**

"**Yes… father." Aaya said running into the kitchen.**

"**I'm sorry about the inconvienence, Sarutobi." Kazuma apologized.**

"**It's quite alright. I mean it's REALLY alright. She was just having a light conversation with me; after all I did start it. Why don't you let her be a kid? All kids cry, even adults do." Sarutobi complied.**

"**Don't tell me how to raise my kid, Sarutobi." Kazuma snapped as he sat down. Aaya came running back with Sarutobi's food and sat it down.**

"……" **Aaya averted her eyes to avoid his.**

"**Aaya." Sarutobi said emotionless.**

"……**yes, lord Hokage-dono?" Aaya said quietly so her father couldn't hear.**

"**Did your father ever hit you?" Sarutobi asked dead serious.**

"……**How did you know?" Aaya asked speechless. Sarutobi was about to get up and yell at Kazuma but Kazuma came up and carried Aaya away. Sarutobi decided to get up and follow them at a distance.**

"**YOU! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO SPEAK TO THEM!?" Kazuma said as he slapped Aaya hard across the face.**

"**I'm sorry! Please do not kill me!" Aaya said starting to cry.**

"**AND I TOLD YOU NO CRYING!" Kazuma said as he punched Aaya in her stomach and she threw up. Kazuma drew out his sword when Sarutobi stepped in and started to strangle Kazuma.**

"**KAZUMA! YOU DIRTY-! I TOLD YOU FOUR YEARS AGO NOT TO LAY A HAND ON HER!" Sarutobi said as Kazuma dropped his sword gasping for air.**

"**Lord Hokage, please do not kill father. I know he means well, it was my fault for not obeying him the first time he told me not to. Please let him go this time." Aaya said clinging to Sarutobi's arm.**

"……**Aaya." Sarutobi said as he let Kazuma go as he slouched down in the corner. Sarutobi just didn't understand, well. But he understood well enough that he had her trained.**

"**Well I ought to be leaving now. Nice seeing you again, Kazuma." Sarutobi said as he walked out the door.**

**Aaya followed him until he stopped at the Village's Gate.**

"**Aaya….why?"**

"**Regardless of what he does to me, he is my father. I appreciate what you have done for me." Aaya said bowing to Sarutobi.**

"**Aaya, if you stay here, it isn't safe. I can't stay here forever. That is why… I'm giving you this." Sarutobi handed Aaya and a slip of paper with his phone number on it.**

"**If you need anything, just call. I'll get here as soon as I can."**

"**Thank you." Aaya waved as Sarutobi left the gate. Then, she stuffed it on the inside of her boot.**

'**_I'll be sure to remember.' _Aaya thought as she walked back home.**

'**_Darn it, I should have said, "you can call even if it is just to say hi." That girl is really growing on me.' _Sarutobi thought as he headed back towards the Leaf Village.**

**-In Kazai's Room-**

"**So, how's it going? How'd you like the meeting today? I saw father yell at you. You ok?" Kazai overflowed Aaya with his questions. Aaya wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. He would make a big deal out of it and probably confront Father. But she decided to anyway.**

"**Father… almost killed me." Aaya said plainly and flatly. Kazai stopped what he was doing and nearly dropped the book he was reading.**

"**What did you say!?"**

"**Father… beat me. He slapped me, punched me, and then he almost cut me with his sword. Kazai… I was so scared!" Aaya said as she started to cry. After all, this is the only place where she can express and confess her emotions. Aaya confided in her brother and trusted him with her life.**

"**What! Wait till I see him. Wait, how'd you get out of it? There's no way…" **

"**Lord Sarutobi-Dono from Konohagure saved me, nearly killed daddy till I stopped him."**

"**WHAT! YOU STOPPED HIM! WHY!?" Kazai yelled but stopped when he saw Aaya flinch.**

"**I… I want to defend for myself." Aaya confessed.**

"**What? What're you talking about? I'm here to defend you."**

"**But, sometimes you are not there to protect me! I need to defend myself! I am alive, so I have equal chances of dying any day, any minute. Our village can be under attack any time, so what am I supposed to do? Sit there while you risk your life for me?"**

"**Aaya… what are you saying!?" Kazai started to tear up. He thought that she was thinking like this because he wasn't there to defend her earlier. And he promised her when she was young that he'd protect her always. And none the less, it was a four year old saying this.**

"**I want to join the battle academy."**

"**Aaya, you know its boys only."**

"**I know very well. It's my only way to learn how to defend myself. And I hope that you will not tell anybody about this."**

"**Ok, already. But how're you going to get around the gender… thing?" **

"**I'll transform myself using the transformation-jutsu. Do not think I know nothing about fighting. It comes naturally to me. Amazingly, I have good chakra stability and endurance. You just don't see it often. How else do you think I balanced all those plates on my hands? I'm very un-coordinated. At least, without my training."**

"**Ok. I'm behind you 100 percent of the way. I trust you."**

"**And I you." Aaya said collapsing on Kazai's bed and falling asleep. Kazai gently moved her over and turned off the light. He slowly inched his way into the bed and put his arm over her studying her in the dark. He vowed to himself, he would help her get through this.**


	4. Gender Disability

**Chapter Three: Gender Disability**

"**Mhhhmmm…" Aaya said as she yawned. She opened her eyes to see she was lying in Kazai's arms. Carefully, she squirmed her way out, careful not to wake him up. Good thing she decided she was going to do this today, because registration was today. She borrowed Kazai's mission tools and removed her shirt. She began wrapping her chest, very tightly. Aaya didn't want to waste chakra on her whole body, she just needed to disguise her face. Aaya did a series of hand signs and transformed into a male form of her. She now had short black hair and her body build was a bit larger. Then she left. About when she was half-way there, this pale kid ran into her.**

"**I'm sorry!" Aaya apologized.**

"**Yeah, watch where you're going you…"The kid said sarcastic.**

"**Hey, what was that for? What did I ever do to you?"**

"**I bet you think you are all high and mighty because you have a house. Well I don't give a crap who you are; all people are the same to me."**

"**Actually, I'd rather live outside than live in that stupid house. I'm glad you don't think highly of me. Anyway it wouldn't be the first time. Now if you excuse me, I must go."**

"**Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. Let me re-introduce myself. The name's Usagi."**

"**My name is A-…." Aaya was about to blow her cover.**

"**A… what?"**

"**Akira. The name is Akira." She quickly thought of any A name.**

"**Well, where ya heading?"**

"**The Academy. I have to register."**

"**Have fun, I already graduated a few months ago."**

"**You did? Wow."**

"**Yeah, pretty easy. Well I don't want to hold you up. See ya." Usagi said as he disappeared into the shadows. Aaya sighed and continued on her way until she reached the academy.**

"**Name Please." The teacher asked Aaya.**

"**Akira Miyamoro." She stated plainly.**

"**Alright, you're all signed up. Classes start tomorrow."**

"**Thanks." **

**-The Next Day-**

"**Aw, man. These bindings really hurt." Aaya said as she got dressed for her classes that were about to start. She did her jutsu and left her room only to run into Kyo.**

"**Oh, um, I'm sorry Kyo. I didn't mean to run into you. My dearest apologies." Aaya said hoping he wouldn't notice her appearance. Even if he did, he wouldn't have said anything. He barely ever does.**

"…………" **Kyo just stood there and stared at her. Aaya inched away slowly and ran to her classes. As she entered the classroom, she noticed there was a mix of ages. Anybody from 4-12 were in here. Guessing, that she was the only four year old. Aaya took a seat in the back away from the others, watching the instructor from a distance.**

"**Ok class, the first thing we do every morning is warm ups! Give me 25 laps around the village. Remember, breathe through your nose, not your mouth! We are training your endurance and stamina! Now get to it, and no shortcuts. If even one of you short cuts, it'll be 100 laps around." The teacher pointed out.**

**As Aaya ran around her 15th lap, she was comepletely worn out. She felt like her lungs were about to explode if she took another step. She took a short rest until somebody grabbed her shoulders. She quickly turned around and it was …**

"**Hey, Akira! Doing the warm ups?" Usagi said slightly apologizing for scaring her so badly.**

"**Sadly. I'm beat, comepletely worn out!" Aaya admitted.**

"**If it makes you feel better, I'll run the remaining 10 laps for you, disguised as you. Since I graduated already, I probably have more endurance and stamina. What do you say, Akira?" Usagi suggested.**

"**Please, do." Aaya said breathing out a sigh of relief. **

"**Well I'll be on my way." Usagi said running. About ten minutes later, Usagi told Aaya to go back to the academy. He was done his 10 laps.**

"**Now, wasn't that a fun warm up?" The Teacher said excitedly. In response… he heard just groans of pain and agony. All the kids were dead tired, laying on the floor, sweating through their eyes, even. All except for Aaya of course. Noticing this, the teacher went over to Aaya.**

"**You, what's your name kid." The teacher asked Aaya.**

"**It's Akira, sensei." Aaya said slightly afraid of what was going to happen next.**

"**Well Akira, you seem to be above the rest of the class when it comes to endurance. You seem like a pretty smart boy and a brilliant fighter, especially since you are the youngest here! I'd like you to meet the leaders, Kazuma Shijihiro. He's coming in a few minutes, to meet the class and recruit some future soldiers. It'd be an honor if you met him first." The teacher congratulated Aaya. Aaya nearly choked. **

'**_I Don't Think I can hold this appearance up if Father comes around. My emotions will be on a high and I will be very unstable! Unstable means my transformation jutsu is ruined Agh! No! But I can't Say no! Sensei will hate me. I'll play along and do the best I can. I don't even deserve this. I didn't even finish the course!' _Aaya thought frantically. She was panicking and having a mental breakdown.**

"**Something wrong, Akira?" Sensei asked worried.**

"**I'm… overly happy, Sensei." Aaya quickly came up with an excuse.**

"**Knock, knock. I hope I'm not interrupting… what's going on here? Why are they all on the floor?" Kazuma said entering the academy.**

"**Well, you see, I had them do warm up excercises. 25 laps around the village. The only one who is still standing is this wonderful and bright young boy. His name is Akira." Sensei said proudly.**

"**Well, well. Seems we have a prodigy enrolled this year. Nice to meet you, Akira." Kazuma said holding out his hand.**

"**Uh… It's an honor to meet you, my lord." Aaya said so shakey it was unbelievable.**

"**Hm… I have a good feeling about you. I want you to be the ultimate fighter. One day, you'll end up protecting me, if you get to be that good. I want you in the advanced classes! And to add it on, why don't you meet my daughter Aaya. You might be a good husband for her when she grows up. Hold on, I'm going to call her." Kazuma said excitedly. Aaya nearly choked on her own tongue.**

"**I…uh… thanks for the offer. But…I have to go! Excuse me!" Aaya said as she ran out the door, but Kazuma grabbed her shoulder. Being surprised, Aaya squeeled, slightly letting her jutsu go haywire. Her eyes were now two different colors, so she shut her eyes.**

"**Where are you going? I just got here! What's so important that you have to run away like that? Why're your eyes closed? Something the matter.?" Kazuma bombarded Aaya with questions. Aaya was officially freaking out now. **

"**I have to… scrub my bathtub! NOW! Bye!" Aaya said as she ran as fast as she could and let go of her jutsu.**

'**_Scrubbing a bathtub? What the heck kinda lame excuse is that? Get on your toes Aaya! But hey, what's father doing looking for a husband for me anyway? I don't do arranged marriages.' _Aaya thought slightly upset as she ran home.**


	5. Tell Him My Apologies And Goodbyes

Chapter Four: Tell Him My Apologies and Goodbyes

The next morning, Aaya felt dreary. Her legs were killing her from running all that time. Since father told sensei he wanted her to be in advanced classes, she now had to go very late at night.

"Erg, I hate this." Aaya said as she got ready. Hoping she would not run into Kyo, again, she ran as fast as she could to the academy. Aaya burst open the door only to be knocked backwards when she hit someone with the door, very VERY hard.

"OW! What the! Who are you! You're gonna pay!" The very large guy grabbed Aaya and threw her half way across the room.

"Ugh! Who are you!? Who do you think you are to throw me around like that!?" Aaya said quite angered.

"I am Ren Mikohara! The best from the west, the beast from the east, the best all around ninja in this class! Ha!" Ren stepped towards Aaya after his arrogant introduction.

"I don't care whoever the hell you are; just get to hell out of my way." Aaya was officially pissed.

"What did you say, punk!? Show some respect!" Ren said as he grabbed Aaya's front shirt and started to beat her up.

"Hey, what's going on here?! Ren, put Akira down!" Sensei called as he put some restraining jutsu on Ren.

"You Bitch-assed punk, how dare you!" Sure, Aaya learned her language from her father and that was where she got her colorful vocabulary from. But she only cussed when she was annoyed or being bothered. She would NEVER cuss in front of her dad or Kazai though.

"And you! No vulgar language in this classroom, you little midget." Sensei insulted Aaya.

"Excuse you little fu-"Aaya stopped her sentence when Sensei looked at her, then mumbled, "Fugger."

Aaya tried to get up but stumbled on the ground. Her ribs felt like they were broken.

"Shit! You stupid fucker! You broke my fucking ribs!" Aaya said as she was in pure pain.

"Go Home, Then." Sensei instructed her.

"What…"

"If you want to disobey my orders and you are hurt on the battlefield, you are most likely to get killed, especially when your enemies are stronger than you. So, go home."

"Erg, fine then I will. I'm never come back to this stupid fucking place ever again." Aaya limped home, in straight agony. She slammed opened the door practically crawling to her room, holding her ribs. Kyo was standing there noticing her injuries. As Aaya shut and closed her door and lay down on her bed; there came a knock.

"Who is it?"

"……….."

"Oh, it's you Kyo. Come in." Kyo came in and locked the door behind him.

"Something you need, Kyo?"

"Aaya, you are injured, are you not?" Kyo spoke for the first time in her life. His voice was surprisingly deep.

"…….. Um, no I'm not. Nothing to worry about Ky-" Aaya got interrupted as Kyo pinned her down on the bed then locking her hands and feet in place with the same jutsu her sensei placed on Ren.

"What the hell, Kyo! What're you doing!?"

"Do not lie to me, little miss. If you weren't hurt, there wouldn't be traces of blood all around you."

"Kyo…"

"It all adds up. You sneaking out in the early morning dressed up as a guy. You coming back with bruises and cuts that look freshly made. Aaya, have you been fighting?"

"No… I haven't."

"Aaya, you can tell me anything."

"…Fine. Yes, I have. But where, it's none of your business. With who, butt out." Aaya stated simply."

"Who. Tell. Me." Kyo stated cold and simply. Aaya couldn't resist the sudden fear and threatening feeling she was getting up her spine.

"Fine! It's Ren Mikohara from the Advanced Student Academy. The reason I was there was because I wanted to fend my self against Father! The rest of the story is none of you fucking business so butt out." Aaya clearly insulted Kyo.

"Do not speak that way in front of me, young lady. Who is this Ren person? Shall I have him killed for you?" Ren said bringing out his sword.

"No, it's ok. I'm leaving this trash dump." Aaya simply stated.

"What!? Where are you going?"

"Konohagure."

"…………. Its Sarutobi isn't it. He gave you this idea."

"No, completely mine. Now, I'll be going. I'm so sick of this hell-like place."

"You cannot do this! I'm telling you not to! If Master Kazuma finds out you left unsupervised, you will surely not come back alive."

"I'm not going alone. I'll ask my friend Usagi to come with me. He has no home or parents either, he told me. He seems to like hanging around with me, in my boy form at least."

"What about Master Kazai, he will surely be hit the hardest."

"What makes you think this leave is permanent, Kyo?"

"………."

"Exactly, now if you excuse me…" Aaya said as she easily snapped his chakra chains, unlocked the door, and left to go deep into the village's forest.

"Damn. I hate being injured!" Aaya said trying to heal herself. It wasn't going the way she planned. Then suddenly, somebody healed and grabbed her from behind.

"How'd you get hurt Aaya!?" It was clearly Kazai. He would be the only one kind enough to care, at least to Aaya.

"Nothing… really. It doesn't matter anymore. Kazai, I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving to go to Konohagure to spend time there with Lord 3rd Hokage. I… I don't know if that stay will be permanent."

"Aaya… why!? Why must you leave? I spent most of my life with you, and how are you just going to uproot like that?" Kazai said bringing Aaya into a tight hug.

"I feel... I feel that Konohagure is the one place I've been searching for, the place in which I belong. Not here, I feel very left out here. Very alone. People look at me like I'm some kind of demon! They think that I'm like this and I act like this because of Father and his status. But… I don't. I have no idea!" Aaya started to cry and hug tighter onto her brother.

"Do what you will Aaya. I am in no position to stop you. But I have to give you something." Kazai brought out this beaded necklace that had a blue crystal dangling from the center.

"What is this, Kazai?"

"It's… a death charm, Aaya. It's engraved in my name so, whenever I die, the enemy who killed you is supposed to give it to the other person who was engraved in it. That person is you Aaya. I can't die without you knowing that I did. I'm not really giving it to you, but… it will be yours one day." Kazai admitted.

"Well then, I hope I never get it." Aaya smiled at Kazai.

'_Your smile always seems to brighten up my day, Aaya. How I will miss you when you leave.' _Kazai thought as Aaya got up and walked towards the town center, looking for Usagi.

"Aaya, wait." Kazai stopped Aaya.

"Yes, Kazai?"

"What will you tell father when you leave?"

"I'm not telling him anything as well as you. If he just happens to ask, tell him where I am. I love a good battle, eh? If you run into mother some random day, tell her I'm sorry I couldn't be the daughter she wanted me to be." Aaya smiled again and ran off.


	6. Family

Chapter Five: Family

Aaya walked down the street to see a laid back Usagi sitting on a bunch of barrels. She was ready to reveal to him that she was a girl and try to convince him to come with her.

"Um… hey, Usagi."

"Hm? How do you know my name?" Usagi said getting up.

"I have to ask you a favor…"

"What does the "Great Daughter of Our Strong Ruler" want with me?" Usagi said sarcastically.

"Do you not see any resemblance? By the way, there's no need for sarcasm, I hate my title."

"Resemblance with you and who?"

"Akira."

"Yeah… now that I think of it, you do look exactly like him cept' your hair is longer and his eyes are a different color."

"Well…about that. I am Akira."

"What, what the hell do you mean by that!?"

"Exactly what I said before! I am Akira! I used a transformation jutsu… to get into the academy, which you helped me in."

"Oh wait, I'm so confused! But, I always am. Continue on with your favor plea."

"I am… leaving. I'm going to Konohagure and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me."

"Konohagure you say, what makes you so wanting for me to come?"

"Well, you're pretty much my only friend I have."

"Oh… well then, since you put it that way, I'll be honored to accompany you," Usagi said as he grabbed Aaya's hand and kissed it lightly, which made Aaya blush furiously.

"Well, um…uh. I have to go call Lord Hokage!!!" Aaya said as she rushed home and grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Who is this?" The Hokage answered.

"Um, Lord Hokage, sir, it's me, Aaya Shijihiro, remember?"

"Aaya!? Of course I remember! How could I forget you?"

"Thanks. Well um, about the offer… with me staying over there with you…"

"What! You're coming!?" Lord Hokage sounded very excited.

"Yeah… at least, if I'm allowed."

"Is that even a question? Of course you're welcome to stay here as long as you desire."

"Are you sure… I'm not imposing or over-staying my welcome, Lord Hokage?"

"No, not at all! Well, I'll send an ANBU to come and get you. You should arrive here early morning."

"Thank, you. BUT, my friend Usagi is coming as well."

"Well then, the more the merrier! I'll send two ANBU then."

"….. Thanks I guess."

"No problem at all, child."

"Well then, I'll be packing."

"Bye... I'll see you soon." Lord Hokage was about to turn off the phone.

"Wait! Lord Hokage…"

"Yes, child?"

"Lord Hokage… thank you so much."


	7. Expectations And Arrivals

Chapter Six: Expectations and Arrivals

Aaya and Usagi arrived at the Village gate, hoping to escape unnoticed.  
"I'm kind of scared, you know. Going into a new village, with new people I've never met. You'll never know what they'll be like until it's too late."  
"Well, we'll just see when we get there. We can't stop the future from happening, but we can prevent certain things to make the outcome better. That's what I believe anyway." Usagi said as he smiled at Aaya. Just then, the ANBU arrived.  
"Are you guys Aaya Shijihiro and Usagi?" the ANBU asked hopping over the gate as his other partner was on guard.  
"Yes, we are."  
"Then please, follow us." The ANBU lead them out of the gate to start their journey to Konohagure.

-Weeks Pass Until Till They Finally Arrive At Konoha (Midnight)-

"Hey, you two, wake up, we're finally here." The ANBU said as he carried the two on his back. As they opened the village gate, they were greeted by the 3rd Hokage.  
"You brought them here, safely. Thank you for that, it had me worried." The 3rd sighed.  
"No need to thank us, my lord. Anytime." The ANBU said as brought them into the Hokage's house and set them on the bed and closed the door. He removed his ANBU mask, making his grayish hair spring up.  
"This makes me… want to have my own child. Seeing you has inspired me. But, I'm afraid that the villagers will be scared of you. Terrified of what kind of training you have undergone, maybe surpassing our own Jounin. I don't….want them to judge you." The ANBU said as he talked to the sleeping bodies. He left.

-Morning-

Aaya slowly opened her eyes and sat up, yawning. Turning to her side, she screamed as the 3rd was standing there staring at her.  
"Uh…um. I'm Sorry!!! I'm so disrespectful, I didn't mean to scream and all. I, uh…. I should shut up now…." Aaya said frantically bowing on the floor.  
"Aaya…may I call you that?"  
"You can call me whatever you wish to call me."  
"About that…Aaya, you are not in your village anymore. The Leaf Village isn't as strict as yours was. There is no bowing… especially on the floor. There is no need to call me Dono either, just Hokage or Lord Hokage will do just fine."  
"It just doesn't seem right to me. It is how I was raised. Changing it now just seems disrespectful."  
"It's not. If you're going to live here, at least temporarily, you should adjust your way of living to fit in."  
"I…um. I uh, I don't really know what to say now. I'll do my best…Lord Hokage."  
Aaya got up and trying not to disturb Usagi, she headed outside. Exploring the village, everybody kept staring at her. Like she was an outcast, it was no difference where she was, nobody liked her. She walked into the academy and spied a boy training with his teacher, a bright, yellow, young looking guy. The student had spiky gray hair and a mask covering over half his face. (A/N- All ages are changed. I don't care anymore. Just go along with it ok? No complaining either, jeez.)  
"Oh, um, may I help you?" The Bright haired teacher asked Aaya.  
"Um, no… I'm just wandering around. I'm sorry to disturb you! Please accept my apologies!" Aaya said bowing to him on the ground.  
"Uh… there's no need to apologize, really! You're not from around here are you? Your accent is strong. What's your name?"  
"It's…Aaya. Aaya Shijihiro. I'm… here temporarily."  
"Wait, YOU'RE AAYA! THE GREAT AAYA WE HAVE BEEN HEARING SO MUCH ABOUT!!! Wow, it's an honor to finally meet you! Wow, I've never met a Kunoichi from the Cloud village, I thought they were illegal! And for you to be directly related to Kazuma, and he has no idea, that takes major skill! Kakashi, this girl should be you inspiration to thrive as a male shinobi!" The guy said as he was practically yelling and shaking Aaya's hand.  
"Uh… thanks, I guess!"  
"By the way, the name's Yondaime, I'm the 4th Hokage. This is my student, Kakashi. He's not very friendly though! He's probably shy because he's not used to be talking to girls that rival his power! Or any girls in general! Ha!" Yondaime said as he laughed in Kakashi's face. Kakashi just sighed and sat down, looking bored.  
"Whatever, what's a dumb girl doing here anyway? They could never beat me. After all, it is a male's job to protect a woman. Not the other way around." Kakashi said as he sighed.  
"Well, then, since you put it that way, this "dumb girl" could save your life one day. Then, I doubt you'd still be saying what you are now." Aaya said as she walked about quite pissed. This was why she left her village and yet people are acting and saying things the same way. Aaya closed the door and turned around to meet Usagi in front of her face.  
"Aaya, I've been looking for you." Usagi said plainly.  
"I'm sorry; I've… been here for like 10 minutes or so. Why? What's wrong?"  
"You do realize that your father will notice your presence is not there. Then, he'd probably come here and track you down."  
"I doubt that. I don't think he's that smart."  
"He has been ruler for over 15 years and I think that he'd have experience by now."  
"Well then, I'll just have to wait and see till' the time comes."


End file.
